


The In-Laws

by coolcoolbro



Series: The Second Life of Simon and Kieren [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Relationship with In-Laws, The In-Laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcoolbro/pseuds/coolcoolbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Ugly"<br/>It is Simon's birthday, and for once they celebrate it by going down to the Legion.<br/>Whilst Jem and Kieren get him normal things from amazon, Sue decides that knitting is the best option for her.<br/>It is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My mum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mum), [And my future in laws if they are as awesome as I hope they'll be](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=And+my+future+in+laws+if+they+are+as+awesome+as+I+hope+they%27ll+be).



For once in Roarton there was peace.

The townspeople had all gone to some Victus rally run by Maxine’s replacement seeing as she turned out to be, well let’s face it, a bloody lunatic, Pearl had had her 2 shots and Dean clearly didn’t give a crap anymore so Simon and the Walkers could celebrate his birthday in the Legion without being given looks by _two certain woman_. Not naming any names, that would be rude, but Peggy and Josephine were necrophobic old hags who should have already reached their expiry date. They did look it after all.

Simon hadn’t had birthdays for as long as he could remember, which once Kieren had found out resolved to throw him the best birthday ever. So here he was, Kieren and Simon both wearing their cover-up. Kieren had said that seeing as it was his birthday, Simon didn’t have to wear something he didn’t want to wear, but Simon had insisted. He didn’t want to freak out the people who had forked out for the presents and cake. Sue and Steve were probably the nicest in-laws in the world. Scrap that, the universe. They somehow managed to forgive him even after they found out that he was planning on killing their only son for a second time over a prophecy which _had_ turned out to be fake.

He was 99.9% sure that many other parents would have terminated their relationship right there and then.

0.1% would have attempted to murder _him_.

But not Sue and Steve.

Simon never understood know why, but he appreciated it all the same.

Because who else could accept him more than them? Not his own mother any longer and definitely not his father.

Which is why when Sue presented him with an ugly and badly knit jumper, he beamed and congratulated her like a parent praising their child’s macaroni picture, even though they have _no idea_ what the hell it is meant to be.


End file.
